hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
The New Alice in Wonderland or What's a Nice Kid Like You Doing in a Place Like This?
The New Alice in Wonderland or What's a Nice Kid Like You Doing in a Place Like This? was an original TV special that aired 30 March 1966 on ABC. It was written by comedian Bill Dana, who also voiced the White Knight (in his José Jimenez character). Summary A girl named Alice follows her dog, Fluff, through the family television set and into a strange land similar to Wonderland in the classic book. Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble make a cameo as a two-headed caterpillar. Voice Cast * Mel Blanc as Barney Rubble * Daws Butler as the King of Hearts and the March Hare * Bill Dana as the White Knight * Sammy Davis Jr. as the Cheshire Cat * Doris Drew as Alice's singing voice * Zsa Zsa Gabor as the Queen of Hearts * Hedda Hopper as Hedda Hatter * Harvey Korman as the Mad Hatter * Allan Melvin as Alice's father and Humphrey Dumpty * Don Messick as the Dormouse and Fluff * Howard Morris as the White Rabbit * Alan Reed as Fred Flintstone * Janet Waldo as Alice Credits Opening Credits * Hanna-Barbera Presents * "Alice in Wonderland or What's a Nice Kid Like You Doing in a Place Like This?" * Starring ** Sammy Davis as the Cheshire Cat ** Zsa Zsa Gabor as the Queen of Hearts ** Bill Dana as the White Knight ** Howard Morris as the White Rabbit ** Janet Waldo as Alice ** Hedda Hopper as Hedda, the Mad Hatter ** The Flintstones: Alan Reed and Mel Blanc as the Talking Caterpillar ** and Harvey Korman, Allan Melvin, Daws Butler, Doris Drew Allen, Don Messick * Book by: Bill Dana * Music and Lyrics by: Charles Strouse, Lee Adams * Music Arrangement by: Marty Paich and Hoyt Curtin * Production Conceived by: David Sontag Ending Credits * Directed by: Alex Lovy * Produced by: Joseph Barbera and William Hanna * Associate Producer: Alex Lovy * Assistant to the Producer: Art Scott * Production Manager: Howard Hanson * Art Direction: Bill Perez, Tony Sgroi, Iwao Takamoto, Bob Singer * Animators: Irv Spence, Don Lusk, George Nicholas, Don Patterson, Ed Aardal, George Goepper, Grant-Ray, George Kreisl * Assistant Animators: Sam Jaimes, Joan Orbison, Patricia Combs, Richard Gonzales, Tom Ferriter, Ben Shenkman, Frank Carr * Scene Co-ordination: Midge Sterges * Background Design: Paul Julian * Title Design: Bob Schaeffer * Ink and Paint: Roberta Greutert, Florence Hentz, Margaret Scheidenberger * Continuity: Janet Gusdavison, Evelyn Sherwood, Maggi Raymond, Betty McGowan, Grace McCurdy, Woody Chatwood, Marceil Ferguson, Anne Lee Holm, Natalie Yates, Joyce Gard, Jeanne Thorpe, Jean Blanchard * Technical Supervision: Frank Paiker * Photography: Gene Borghi, Charles Flekal, Roy Wade, Hal Shiffman, Bill Kotler, Norm Stainback, Frank Parrish, Dick Blundell, John Pratt * Editorial Supervision: Warner Leighton * Editors: Greg Watson, Don Douglas, Tony Milch, Larry Cowan, Milton Krear * Sound Recording: Richard Olson, Bill Getty * Fred Flintstone's Vocal by: Henry Corden * Additional Music by: Ted Nichols, Bill Lava, Walter Greene * Music Editor: Ken Spears * Soundtrack Released on: HBR Records * A Hanna-Barbera Production * Eastmancolor by: Pathé * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * RCA Sound Recording * Copyright © MCMLXVI Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * THE END See Also * The New Alice in Wonderland or What's a Nice Kid Like You Doing in a Place Like This? (soundtrack) External Links * Toon Tracker page (Internet Archive copy) Category:ABC shows Category:The Flintstones Category:Hanna-Barbera shows Category:Hanna-Barbera films Category:The Funtastic Index